Let's Do This Right
by MOH82711
Summary: One-Shots of Finn and Rachel through out senior year in 100 words more or less.
1. First Day Blues

The alarm clock beeped loudly in Finn's ear. He looked over, 6:45 way too early to be up. "Why can't the first day of school be in December or something," He mumbled. Don't get him wrong he's happy to see his friends and stuff but not for learning. He's in a zombie state as he gets ready not knowing even what he was wearing. Right at 7:30 on the dot the doorbell rang. Finn rushed to the door knowing who it was going to be. He opened the door and pulled Rachel into his arms. "Thank god you're here now."


	2. Who Really Cares?

School was the same. Finn thought being a senior would make school different but it doesn't. The only thing that is different is him and Rachel. They don't care anymore. They don't care what anyone thinks. It doesn't bother Rachel when Finn pins her against the lockers and kisses her so hard that when they pull away her lips are swollen. That night as they sit in Finn's room doing homework Rachel brings up the kiss.

"Very brave of you kissing me that way today. Did you see the people staring?"

"It was totally worth it." That earns Finn kisses.

**Hey guys! I really hoped you liked these first one shots. Reviews are really nice to get and the more reviews the quicker the updates!**

**~Mackenzie~**


	3. Glee Club Look Alike

**Hey guys! I just had to update sooner. As I reread my first two chapters I relized they were not my best peices. I promise that the rest of my updates will be better so enjoy this one. Please reveiw too I lovev reviews :)**

**~Mackenzie~**

The glee club was awesome this year. They got this awesome kid in Finn's opinion .His name in Caleb. He looks so much like Finn that they could be twins and Rachel hates it. "Finn! Finn!" Rachel yells as she rushes into the choir room. "You won't guess what duet I pick out for us to sing!"

"I.."

"SSShhhh. Its _Two is Better Than One. _It's gonna be great!" She squealed giving who she thought was Finn a kiss right on the lips.

"Woah!" Caleb said hands raised in the air. "I'm not Finn! I'm Caleb." Rachel gave a little squeak and put her hands to her mouth.

"Let's never talk about this again or tell Finn."

"Agreed."


	4. Suprises? Not My Thing

As the last bell of the day rang Finn appeared at Rachel's locker. "So Finn what are the plans for this afternoon?"

"Put the blindfold on."

"What? No!"

"Come on Rach! Do it for me."

"Fine but will you tell me where we're going?"

"No! That would defeat the purpose of the blindfold. You'll just have to wait. It's a surprise."

"Finn you know how I feel about surprises. Remember my birthday last year? "

"This is gonna be different! You're gonna love it!"

"Sure."

**Part 2 to come soon! Depending on reviews it will be today or tomorrow! Review. :)**

**~Mackenzie~**


	5. Suprises? I Changed My Mind

**So here you guys are part 2! I hope you enjoy and remember to reveiw :)**

**~Mackenzie~**

Finn left the blindfold on as he guided her through a door." Okay here we are," He said taking the blindfold off.

"Where are we?" Rachel asked looking around the room. There was a giant window showing into a dark room with big dark blobs.

"We're at the new laser tag place!" Finn had a giant smile plastered on his face

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure of this!" He said giving Rachel a lingering kiss. "It's gonna be awesome!"

"Well if you say so? Let's go!" She dragged Finn through the double doors and into the dark room "Finn you ready to get your butt kicked?" She asked winking her eye at him.

"Bring it on."


	6. Sparks Fly Whenever You Smile

**Hey guys so here's the lastest chapter to Lets Do This Right! This story has been updated daily but I'm not sure how often I will be able to update next week since double sessions of soccer will be start. But reviews= quicker updates so please reveiw :)**

**~Mackenzie~**

"Rachel! I have the best news to tell!" Finn called up as he thumped up the stairs to Rachel's room.

"Finn ssshhh homework, "She said pointing to the books sprawled out on her bed. "But anyway what's your good news?" She said flashing him a breath taking smile.

"Look at this!" Finn shoved a piece of wrinkled paper in her hands. Rachel flew off the bed and into Finn's arms.

"Congratulations Finn! I knew you would ace your first math test! This calls for a celebration!" Rachel went over and cranked her stereo. For once Finn didn't care you was jamming out to Taylor Swift.


	7. Running Equals Not A Happy Finn

**Hey guys! I'm trying to get updates in everyday before this coming week. So here's the newest chapter! Please reveiw :) It makes me so happy to hear what people have to say about my writing. Also if you have any ideas for a drabble tell me in a reveiw and I'll try to write one up! ****~Mackenzie~**

"I'm so tired!" Finn complained one day after football practice. He and Rachel were sitting in his basement, his head in Rachel's lap.

"I know Finn," She said stroking his hair.

"Coach Beiste had us doing sprint for the whole practice cause fricken butter fingers Karofsky missed almost every pass. He makes me so mad!"

"Finn why haven't you just beaten the crap out of him yet?" Finn sat up.

"You want me to beat him up?"

"Yea he's a mean jerk."

"I'll beat him up for you baby," He said plopping his head back into Rachel's lap.

"That's why I love you."


	8. Words With Rachel

**Hey guys since doubles haven't hit me hard yet and I'm not passed out I deceided to update! I hope you like this chapter is was inspired by my mother who's addicted to this game. She makes me play all day with her. So here you are!**

**~Mackenzie~**

"Finn have you finished cleaning your room?" Carol yelled up the stairs.

"Yea yea mom all clean." Truth was Finn hadn't even started. He spent his whole afternoon trying to beat Rachel in the most addicting game known to man; Words with Friends. Finn may not be the best speller in the worlds but he rocks at this game. Rachel had no chance. She had called already telling him to take it easy on her. Did he listen? No. He loves Rachel to death but he was not about to let her win. His word? L-O-V-E. Her's? L-O-S-E.


	9. Finn Vs The Beast

**Hey guys this is part one of a three part one-shots! The more reviews I get the sooner I will update. And a big thinaks to noro and et1141412 for reveiwing ever chapter! :) Please reveiw I really want to here what people think of my story. Thanks for reading!**

**~Mackenzie~**

"Go Finn!" Rachel screamed! It was a cold night for football at the end of September. Rachel sat bundled up next to Kurt and Blaine. The Titians were winning against the Raiders 28-7. Finn was having an amazing game pass after completed pass he threw. 3rd down and 5 yards to go things went totally wrong. One of the tackles let their man go right pass him. It was the Raiders biggest guy and he was headed right towards Finn. Right as Finn pulled his arm back to throw the beast of a boy tackled him hard to the ground. The beast bounces right up but Finn didn't. The stadium went silent.


	10. Being Short Has Its Disadvantages

**Here it is... part 2! Its the same deal as the last chapter the more reveiws I get the quicker I will update which will be better for you since my sister is getting married Saturday and I'll be busy all weekend. So enjoy part 2! :)**

**~Mackenize~**

Coach Beiste and the team's athletic trainer rushed onto the field towards Finn. Rachel could really see nothing due to her height.

"They're bringing out a stretcher!" Someone yelled.

"He's out cold!" Another said.

"Look at the way his arms bent!" All of this fueling Rachel's fear. She couldn't take it anymore. She rushed out of the stadium coincidently meeting up with Carol.

"O Rachel honey they're taking him to the hospital." Rachel put her hand to her mouth feeling the tears leak down her face. "Get in the car I'm taking you with me."


	11. You Better Promise

**Hey guys! I hope everyone is safe if your on the east coast in hurricane irene. Vermont didn't get it as hard but we tried getting back into the state today from New Hampshire and couldn't becasue they pretty much shut every way to my town down. Well on a brighter note here's part three! :D I hope you all enjoy and please please review. It would make my dad. **

**~Mackenzie~**

After countless hours of waiting a doctor finally came through the double doors. "Finn Hudson's family?" Carol and Burt rushed up to the doctor while Rachel sat.

"Come on Rachel you're family," Carol said pulling Rachel towards the doctor.

"Is he okay?" A worried Carol asked.

"He's in recovery right now. He dislocated his shoulder really badly and needed emergency surgery. The surgery went fine."

"When can we see him?" The words just rolled out of Rachel's mouth.

"Right now he's awake, room 17."

"Rachel honey you go first." Rachel made her way towards Finn's room. She pushed the door open to reveille a pale Finn.

"Rach." He said weakly. Rachel rushed over to his bedside and started crying.

"Finn Hudson don't you ever scare me like that again." He smiled weakly.

"I promise."


	12. Girls Rule Boys Drool

**Hey everyone reading this! Here's my lastest chapter. Updates might me coming slower since tomorrow I start school :( I hope everyone had a good summer and is recovering from Irene! Please please review :D**

**~Mackenzie~**

"This is so humiliating," Finn said walking down the halls with Rachel his first day back.

"What?"

"Having my girlfriend carry my books." Rachel stopped dead in her tracks,

"And what's wrong with that?"

"It's just….."

"O I see having a girl carry your books makes you seem weak; uncool even if you did just dislocate your shoulder ."

"No Rach its not that!" But Rachel had already set Finn's books on the ground and sped off down the hallway. Finn face palmed himself for this.


	13. Leave A message After The Beep

**Hey everyone here's the new chapter! I will update hopefully everyday this weekend before another week full of school yeah! :) I hope everyone enjoys and please please review it determinds when I update again and I love hearing what you the readers think of my writing! **

**~Mackenzie~**

_1 new message:_

"Hey Rach it's me Finn. I totally didn't mean anything that I said. I just messed up I guess. All I know is that I miss you. I wish you would come by. I'm pretty sure mom wouldn't even care if you came at like 2 in the morning. Okay well please call. Bye."

2_ new messages:_

"So uh yea it's me again. It's been two days since I've seen you and I can't take it any more I'm coming over right now. Bye.

"O god," Rachel thought to herself. "He's really coming over." Just then the doorbell rang. "Don't get it I've got it! It's just Finn!" She glanced quickly glanced at herself in the mirror and opened the door. She threw herself (carefully that is) and kissed him passionately. They were now officially fixed.


	14. Action Movie Lovers

**Hey! Look its another update! :D I wrote in Klaine in here cause Blaine is the cutest. I love him. But Finchel is the best so enjoy this update!**

**~Mackenzie~**

The first Saturday of October, Finn and Rachel went on a double date with Kurt and Blaine.

"Guys I think we should go see the new Ashton Kutcher action movie! It's supposed to be awesome." Finn said leading the way towards the theater.

"I agree man," Blaine commented slapping hands with Finn

"I for once wouldn't mind that." Rachel looked up at Finn and smiled.

"Hold it." Finn stopped dead in his tracks. "Did Rachel Berry just agree to see a movie that's not a musical or chick flick?"

"Yes! Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes!" All three chimed together.

"Wow guys. I like action movies too!"

"Well I can't so you three go see the movie while I go get a facial or something," Kurt said.


	15. Fun Time With Leaves

**Here we are again! Another update before a busy week. Enjoy and please reveiw I really love it :)**

**~Mackenzie~**

"I love October," Rachel commented one day as she and Finn raked her yard.

"And why is that?" Finn asked leaning on the rake.

"Well for one the leaves change colors aren't they beautiful?"

"Yea but not as beautiful as you." Finn flashed her his famous half smile. That earned him a kiss on the cheek.

"And there's Halloween…."

"We still have to figure out what we're going as."

"And also cause you can do this!" She pushed Finn into the pile of leaves they had just raked and followed him giggling the whole time.


	16. This is Halloween

**Hey everyone I'm back! I'm so sorry I hadn't updated soon, between soccer and school I just haven't had time. I hope everyone's been watching the new season of Glee! Its pretty awesome so far. So here's my next chapter. Please update, the more updates I get the sooner I'll update, if I get over 8 erviews I will update today!**

**~Mackenzie~**

Kurt hosted a Halloween party in the Hummel-Hudson basement. He made everyone dress up. His words exactly to Finn were, "Finn if you do not dress up no more of my special brownies for you!" Finn decided to dress up because he sure did love Kurt's brownies. So here he was sitting in his basement wearing a plaid shirt and cowboy hat waiting for Rachel to come.

"Finn nice costume!" Puck called across the room

"Wish I could say the same about yours!" He called back commenting on Puck's batman costume. Right at that moment Rachel walked in wearing Finn's old football jersey, a pair of skinny jeans, thick black lines under her eyes and a helmet in her hat. "Love the costume," He said wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close.

"You should because I dressed up as my favorite person."


	17. Right Here, Right Now

**I'm back again! :D I have nothing going on this rainy Sunday so here's another chapter! The more reveiws I get the sooner I'll post another chapter which could be today. If you want to read another chapter you should def reveiw because this week I have 2 away games then homecoming all weekend. Also if anyone has any ideas for a chapter you would like me to read just PM me and I'll see what I can do. So enjoy!**

**~Mackenzie~**

"It's so nice out tonight," Rachel commented. She and Finn were cuddled up under a thick fleece blanket on the roof right outside her window.

"Yea but a little chilly." Finn grinned as Rachel snuggled closer to her, entangling her small feet with his big feet.

"Is that better?"

"So much better, "He said kissing the top of her head. They laid there for a few minutes in silence enjoying each other's presents and staring at the stars. "Look Rach a shooting star!" Sure enough a shooting star passed over their heads. "Make a wish."

"Why would I wish for something when I have everything I want with me right now?"

"I love you Rachel Berry."

"And I love you too Finn Hudson."


	18. Pick me, Choose me, Love me

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry about the wait. My soccer team is getting ready of states. I finally have a free day. Since yesterday was Thursday I thought this would be appropriate;) so enjoy. The more reviews I get the sooner I will post I've got nothing to do for the rest of the day.**

**~Mackenzie~**

"Finn, Finn," Rachel giggled. "We're going to miss it if you don't stop messing around!" Rachel said trying to push him off. She and Finn had been making out for the past 20 minutes. "It's already 8:59." This didn't work he just kept kissing her neck.

"Can't we miss it just this once?" Finn looked at her with his big brown eyes.

"No I can't miss it! You made me miss last week due to this same issue."

"Fine," He said rolling off defeated. Rachel just smiled turning the TV onto the opening scene of Grey's Anatomy "As long as I get to be McDreamy."

"I'd rather you be McSteamy."


	19. Best Chapter Ever:

Author's Note!

Hey guys I need you're help!I need duets or songs for Rachel and Finn to sing for an upcoming drabble! If you have any ideas for a song please reveiw it or pm me. I would really like ideas. Also if you have any ideas for a drabble in general that you would like to see pm me and I'll see what I can do:) Hope everyone's enjoying their Friday!

~Mackenzie~


	20. Cut Loose Footloose

**Here you guys go, another update! This comes with a part 2 so the more reviews I get the sonner I will update showing Finn's reaction to the movie. Also please go to my profile and vote on the matter on the Finn and Rachel duet song. I really need your help about that. Thanks for reading and reviewing:)**

**~Mackenize~**

"I'm telling you Finn this is going to be the best movie ever!" Rachel exclaimed jumping up and down in front of the movie theater.

"I can't believe your making me watch Footloose. This is gonna be so dumb Rach. Can't we go see that?" Finn asked pointing at a poster for Real Steel.

"No Finn we can't. You said I could pick the movie this time and I picked Footloose. End Of decision." Rachel declared stomping her little foot on the ground.

"Fine." Finn said defeated.


	21. Holding Out For A Hero

**Here I am yet again:) Just a few things before the story. 1. Please vote in the poll I need more vote becasue right now they are all tied with 1 vote each so VOTE! Also if you have not seen footloose you need to get off the computer(after you read this of course) and get yourself to see that movie! Its amazing. And please review. It makes me the story.**

**~Mackenzie~**

"That movie was awesome!" Finn said fist pumping into the air before taking Rachel's hand in his.

"I told you it would be good."

"I thought it was going to just randomly start dancing but no. Julianne Hough was totally awesome! I just wish I could dance that good." Finn looked at the ground a kicked a stray stone away.

"Hey." Rachel stopped in front of Finn. She placed both of her hands on either side of his face making him look at her. "I love your dancing." She placed a kiss on his lips.

"Thanks." Finn said smiling into Rachel's lips, pushing her back up against the theater.


	22. The Big Apple

**Hey everyone I'm back aand hopefully be updating more often because soccer season is over. My team is the Division 4 State Champs for Vermont :D. I hope everyone enjoys this little drabble. The more review I get the sooner I will update. I just wanted to say Damain was awesome on Glee last week! Love him so much. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**~Mackenize~**

They never talk about next year. To Rachel it's too scary, thinking weather they will make it or not. What colleges they'll go to. She knows they'll have to talk about it sometime but she hopes it happens later then sooner. And sure enough its sooner.

"So Rach," Finn starts as he absentmindedly playing with a piece of Rachel's hair as they do homework on early November night. "New York it's big."

"Yes Finn you've been there you know how big it is," She said laughing.

"Lots of places to go to college too."

"Yea why?"

"Well I'm just thinking. New York doesn't sound too bad right now."


	23. Hanging On A Moment With You

**Hey everyone! I hope everyone had a great week. How did everyone like Glee this week? Was I the only one that was disappointed that the new warblers was gay? _sigh_ O well at least we still have Rory 3 Here's my newest chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. Either today or tomorrow I will be updating again so no long waits! Thanks for reading and please please review it makes me feel like someone is actually read.**

**~Mackenzie~**

"That'll do it for today. You guys did awesome! Go home get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow!" announced after a tiring two hour practice. They had been perfecting their dance routine to Lady Gaga's new song Edge of Glory (at Kurt's request). It had been the most tiring dance routine New Direction's had ever had. Finn walked over to Rachel.

"Hey Babe you ready to go?" He asked placing his hand on the small of her back. Rachel let out a big yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"Yea I guess." They started walking out of the auditorium hand in hand, Rachel walking slower than usual.

"Rach you okay?" Finn said stopping and looking at his girlfriend.

"Yea I'm just really tired is all."

"Hop on," He said crouching so Rachel could get on his back.

"Thanks," She said kissing his neck.

"Any time."


	24. What A Good Cat

**Hey everyone! Happy Wednesday! Glee was awesome last night. One of my favorite epsiodes. Thank you very much everyone for reading and reviewing keep it up. I hope everyone likes this drabble. Please please review.**

**~Mackenize~**

"Finn, Finn, Finn! I can't wait to show you him!" Rachel exclaimed jumping up and down pulling Finn into her room. "He's just so cute."

"I bet he is Rach but you know how I feel about cats."

"Finn, Pitas different. Just look at him." Rachel picked up the sand colored cat off of the ground and cradled him in her arms. Finn looked at the cat for a few seconds then slowly offered his hand. The cat sniffed his hand curiously.

"Rachel you're right he is cute." Finn smiled extending his hand to pet the cat. All of the sudden Pita snapped his head around and clamped his teeth into Finn's hand. "OOOOWWWW!" Finn looked at his hand then back at the cat. "I changed my mind I hate that cat." All Rachel could do was giggle.


End file.
